Crossovers that should not happen 3
by keithallen
Summary: RWBY / Hill Street Blues. : The problem with 'Dust'


Crossovers that Shouldn't Happen #3

RWBY / Hill Street Blues

Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Lie had walked into a field full of Grimm. Swinging, shooting and striking, Team RJNL fought and hacked away as Grimm kept emerging from the woods. There seemed to be no end to these things!

Suddenly sirens and flashing blue lights appeared in a line. The cars with the lights and sirens surrounded them. The noise and lights also cut easily through the Grimm, quickly clearing the field of them. Ruby let out a sigh of relief. They had been saved.

All around them, men got out of their cars. Every one had blue clothes on and bore badges on their chests. "All right kids, put the weapons down," one man said in a stern tone.

"Names?" another asked as they walked close.

Ruby smiled at them. "I'm Ruby Rose, this is Jaune Arc, Nora Valkarie, Lin Ren. Thank you for helping us!" she said brightly.

"Mind telling us what you're doing out here?" another stern faced man asked.

"Fighting Grimm," Jaune said, as if it needed to be explained.

The men looked at each other. "What's a Grimm?" one asked.

Seeing the flashing lights on the cars, Nora asked, "Do you use dust to make your cars go?"

"Dust?" the first man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, dust gives us the power to fight Grimm," Jaune stated.

"Do you have any of this ... dust?" Another man asked.

Ruby pulled out the mostly empty plastic baggie of dust that she had. "A little, we don't have much left," she explained.

One of the men grabbed the bag and held it up. "Coke?" he asked another man.

"Or maybe a designer drug. These kids seem pretty strung out."

"Yeah. Cuff'em and stuff'em."

.

Later on at the police station, two women walked into the holding area behind a policeman. The first bore white skin with black vein-like lines and wore a long black dress. Her white hair was done up in a bun. Her red eyes were similar to the red eyed brunette behind her, also dressed in black.

"In here, Mrs. Rose."

Hearing that, Ruby sat up and looked at the pale skinned woman. The woman put a hand to her mouth. "Ohhh Ruby, is it really you?" she whispered in a blubber.

Ruby sat shocked. "Who ... are you?" she asked.

The woman sobbed. "Ruby, my daughter, don't you recognize me?" she asked weakly.

"I know you," Lie said. "You're Salem!"

The woman frowned at him. "Is that what you've been telling Ruby? For your information, young man, I am Summer Rose, Ruby's mother!"

Ruby's jaw dropped.

The brunette came close to the bars. "Ruby? Have you seen Yang? If you know where she is, please tell me. Please, I need to find her!"

"Yang is with father, she lost an arm when Beacon was attacked," Ruby explained.

Raven gasped Ruby. "Yang lost an ARM?" she cried. Spinning to the policeman, Raven cried, "My husband went missing, if Yang is with him and she is in trouble..." she then broke down crying.

The policeman put a comforting arm around her. "I understand, we'll get an APB out for them. Come on, come sit down while I get the warrant started."

"Ruby, who is in charge of these horrible people you're involved with?" Summer asked in a pleading tone.

Ruby's face firmed up. "You're not my mother, you are evil!" she yelled.

Summer turned and buried her head in a policeman's shoulder. "What's going to happen to her? WHO did this to her?" she asked in a sniffle.

"After we know for sure what drugs they are on, they will be charged with possession, as well as destruction of property and carrying deadly weapons," he explained. "If possible, we like to get kids like this into rehab. Many do turn around and clean themselves up."

Summer turned to cast Ruby a pitifully sad gaze. "I'll be here for you, Ruby," she said with a sniffle. To the officer, she said, "I... can't take any more."

The policeman led Summer out of the holding area. At least Summer knew where her Ruby was now.

Looking at the statements and evidence the officers had collected, The Captain said, "Get warrants out for this Scnee character, he's the source dealer, and this Professor Ozpin, he seems to be the head distributor of this stuff. This 'dust' is a very powerful hallucinogenic. We need to get it off the street."

END


End file.
